Seventh Heaven (GS!)
by Hanae.flo
Summary: Seventh Heaven. Legenda yang telah tertulis selama ribuan tahun lamanya. Namun kini legenda ini mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Dimulai dari 7 tokoh utamanya, musuh utama hingga artefak langka yang dicari-cari hingga kini. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? Cerita selanjutnya adalah... Warn : GS!JinMinKook Main Pairing : VHopeKook! slight! YoonMin! and NamJin!
1. Chapter 1 Promise

**Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Begin!**

Seorang gadis manis yang menyerupai kelinci tampak menunggangi kuda putihnya dengan pelan. Baju yang dikenakannya hanya baju biasa namun masih terlihat lebih berada daripada orang-orang kumuh biasanya. Ia tidak membawa apa-apa melainkan hanya dirinya juga beberapa barangnya yang diikat pada kuda yang dinaikinya. Jubah putih panjang dengan tudung yang menutupi surai coklat keemasannya menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

Beruntung ia tahu kalau keluarga dari mendiang ibunya memiliki mansion yang berada di pusat kota Jermaine. Meskipun hanya diurus oleh pelayan disana. Jadi gadis kelinci manis ini segera pindah ke mansion yang berada di pusat kota itu. Meninggalkan mansion yang sudah ia tinggali selama ini di desa. Menyadari hari mulai sore, gadis ini segera menghentakkan kudanya lalu mengendarai kudanya dengan cepat agar ia bisa tiba disana tepat sebelum malam.

Semua yang ia perlukan agar bisa masuk ke pusat kota Jermaine ternyata sudah disiapkan oleh mendiang ibunya. Mendiang ibunya berpesan bahwa ia harus segera meninggalkan mansion yang berada di desa setelah kematiannya. Jadilah sekarang ia berangkat sendirian kesana.

Kuda jantan putih keperakkan bernama Jeonie yang ditunggangi memelankan larinya. Tudung jubahnya tertiup angin lalu terjatuh. Menampakkan wajah manis gadis yang terlihat masih berusia 17 tahun itu. Gadis ini bernama Jeon Jungkook. Surai coklat keemasan miliknya lurus bergelombang mencapai pinggulnya dibiarkan terurai. Saat tudung jubahnya terjatuh, surainya juga bergerak-gerak tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

Jungkook turun dari kudanya lalu menuntun kudanya. Berjalan mendekat ke arah gerbang kota yang masih terbuka. Setibanya disana ia langsung dihadang oleh penjaga gerbang.

"Mau kemana nona?"

"Tentu saja memasuki kota, ahjussi. Memangnya apa lagi?" tanya Jungkook heran karena ia merasa penjaga gerbang itu menanyakan pertanyaan yang aneh. Sekali lagi Jungkook hanya mengendikan bahu. Penjaga gerbang itu menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah, berikan kartu identitasmu."

Jungkook memberikan kartu identitas yang telah disiapkan oleh mendiang ibunya. Lalu manik kembarnya kembali melihat-lihat disana dengan binar tertarik. Tanpa ia sadari, Jungkook tersenyum lugu sembari melihat-lihat pusat kota Jermaine yang terlihat sebagai pemandangan baru baginya. Penjaga gerbang yang tak sengaja melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kagum. Lalu mengembalikan kartu identitas yang dipegang mereka pada Jungkook.

"Berencana akan tinggal disini, nak?"

"Begitulah, ahjussi. Lagipula aku juga melakukan ini sekaligus mengurus mansion yang ditinggalkan oleh mendiang ibuku. Aku akan merawatnya sekaligus menjalankan bisnis keluarga."

"Geurae ne? Kalau begitu, semoga berhasil. Kau bisa masuk, nak."

"Ghamsahamnida, ahjussi." Jungkook mengatakannya sambil membungkukan tubuhnya beberapa kali. Lalu kembali menunggangi kuda putihnya dan menungganginya pelan. Jungkook sadar bahwa kini ia berada di pusat kota tentunya pasti banyak warga kota yang beraktifitas.

Jungkook menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan kagum. Tak menyadari bahwa ia sendiri ditatap kagum oleh pemuda berwajah panjang yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Pemuda berwajah panjang ini terlihat berada diatas usia Jungkook.

Jungkook turun dari kuda putihnya lalu berjalan sambil menuntun kudanya. Tiba-tiba suara perutnya terdengar dan ini segera membuat Jungkook memerah menahan malu dengan sebelah tangan ia letakkan di perutnya. Merasa lapar. Beruntung karena saat ini tidak ada yang melihat kearahnya karena mendengar suara perutnya. Pemuda berwajah panjang sebelumnya yang berada tak jauh dari sana hanya tersenyum geli melihat Jungkook.

Namun manik kembar Jungkook tak sengaja bertemu dengan manik kembar milik pemuda berwajah panjang tersebut. Hal ini membuat Jungkook terpaku malu karena apa yang dilakukannya disadari oleh orang lain. Sementara pemuda tadi juga terpaku kagum dengan manik kembar Jungkook yang menatapnya. Terlihat sangat indah dan jernih.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda berwajah panjang ini sambil tersenyum ketika tersadar dari acara kagumnya. Jungkook mendadak gugup karena ini adalah kali pertama ia berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain pelayan di rumahnya. Hal ini membuat pemuda tadi tersenyum gemas melihat perilaku lucu Jungkook.

"Jungkook."

"Hm?"

"Jungkook em…tapi oppa bisa memanggilku Jungkookie atau Kookie, oppa."

"Jungkookie? Kau bisa memanggilku Hobie oppa, Kookie. Namaku Jung Hoseok. Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku. Apa itu benar?"

"Oppa berusia berapa?"

"Oppa sudah 18 tahun. Kookie sendiri?"

"Kookie baru mau 17 tahun, oppa."

"Jinjja? Berarti 16 tahun 'kan? Tapi Kookie imut sekali seperti anak kecil berusia 6 tahun." Hoseok tertawa gemas setelah melihat wajah cemberut Jungkook.

"Baru datang ke kota ini, Kookie?"

"Hm…begitulah, oppa. Rencananya juga aku akan tinggal disini seterusnya."

"Begitu? Lalu, yang tadi itu kau sedang apa, Kookie-ah?" Tanya Hoseok menahan geli. Jungkook disampingnya merona manis namun cemberut. "Aku…a-aku…aku lapar oppa," cicit Jungkook pelan. Sontak tawa lepas terdengar dari mulut Hoseok. Ini semakin membuat Jungkook cemberut. "Oppa?!" rengeknya.

"Hahahahahahahhahah…..aigoo kelinci manisku, kenapa imut sekali? Baiklah. Ayo kuantar ke restoran yang kutahu memiliki makanan yang enak dengan harga terjangkau. Mau kuantar, Kookie-ah?" sontak hal ini membuat Jungkook memekik senang. Lantas Jungkook langsung menarik lengan Hoseok menuju kudanya dan menyuruh –lebih tepatnya merengek- Hoseok untuk menunggangi kuda bersama Jungkook. Meminta diantarkan.

"Kau tidak sabaran sama sekali, eoh?"

"Tentu saja, oppa! Aku sudah lapar daritadi."

"Baiklah. Kajja sebentar lagi sampai, Kookie-ah. Memang tempatnya tidak begitu jauh dari gerbang kota."

"Baiklah. Terserah oppa saja."

Hoseok dan Jungkook yang menunggangi kuda putih Jungkook dengan pelan. Kota saat ini sedang dalam aktifitas sibuk-sibuknya. Jadinya mereka harus berjalan dengan pelan. Kini mereka sudah sampai di depan restoran kecil namun terlihat nyaman. Hoseok memberi arahan untuk segera turun dari kudanya. Lalu Hoseok mengikatkan tali kekangnya ke salah satu tempat yang tersedia.

"Kajja masuk, Kookie-ah."

"Ne oppa," pekik Jungkook senang tatkala ia tahu bahwa mereka sudah sampai di restoran. Bahkan kini Jungkook sudah menarik lengan Hoseok untuk segera masuk ke restoran itu. Hoseok hanya menggeleng kepalanya maklum. Masih anak-anak begitu pikirnya. Kini Jungkook dan Hoseok sudah duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Ahjumma!"

"Ne? Mau pesan apa anak muda?"

"Aku pesan kimchi stew, nasi dengan daging pagang lalu minumnya jeruk hangat saja. Hobie oppa pesan apa?" Jungkook menoleh kearah Hoseok yang berada disampingnya. Hoseok masih melihat menu yang dipegangnya. Jungkook juga ahjumma tadi masih menunggunya lalu Hoseok menutup buku menunya dan menatap ahjumma tadi.

"Aku pesan bulgogi dengan nasi lalu minumnya teh hangat saja, ahjumma."

"Ne. Jadi yang kalian pesan adalah kimchi stew 1, bulgogi 1, nasi 2, jeruk hangat 1 dan teh hangat 1. Hanya itu saja nak?"

"Nde, ahjumma. Hanya itu saja."

"Baiklah."

Ahjumma tadi langsung pergi dari meja Jungkook dan Hoseok. Sedangkan Jungkook dan Hoseok terlibat dalam pembicaraan ringan selagi menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Beberapa saat kemudian, ahjumma tadi datang dengan mendorong troli makanan. Meletakkan makanan itu di meja tempat Jungkook dan Hoseok berada. Lalu pergi dari sana.

Jungkook dan Hoseok memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang. Terlihat sekali kalau mereka tengah kelaparan jadi mereka mencoba memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang dan cepat. Setelah selesai keduanya segera membayar lalu keluar dari restoran. Berjalan menuju Jeonie atau kuda putih milik Jungkook berada sekarang. Melepas ikatannya kini keduanya hanya berjalan dengan menuntun kuda milik Jungkook.

"Mansionmu yang mana Kookie?"

"Aku tahu letaknya oppa. Tenang saja. Dulu sekali aku pernah datang ke mansion ini dengan mendiang ibuku."

"Geurae? Boleh aku ikut denganmu? Mungkin saja suatu saat oppa bisa berkunjung ke mansionmu, bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja boleh oppa."

Keduanya kembali terlibat pembicaraan ringan dan menyenangkan. Hati Hoseok terasa menghangat ketika melihat senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah cantik nan manis Jungkook. Bahkan berdebar dengan kencang. Kini keduanya sampai di depan mansion megah dengan gaya eropa kuno abad pertengahan. Meskipun luarnya begitu, dalamnya malah masih banyak hal yang tercampur dengan gaya Timur.

Jungkook menatap mansion itu dengan binar bahagianya karena ia telah sampai. Sementara Hoseok tampak menganga saat melihat nama yang tertera di gerbang mansion mewah itu. Jeon. Nama keluarga yang sama dengan Raja Jermaine saat ini. Sejenak kening Hoseok mengerut bingung. Ia pernah melihat kalau sang Raja bersama Putra Mahkota tinggal sementara di mansion ini. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Jungkook?

"Kookie?"

"Ne hyungie?"

"Ini benar mansion yang kau maksudkan?" anggukan kelewat ceria yang ia dapat dari Jungkook. Tak salah lagi perkiraannya. Jungkook memang benar-benar sosok yang pernah diceritakan oleh sang Raja pada publik saat itu. Hoseok mengangguk yakin dengan serius.

"Kalau begitu sudah sampai 'kan? Hyung boleh pulang 'kan?"

"Emm…oppa?" cicit Jungkook malu-malu. Membuat Hoseok gemas sendiri melihatnya. Hoseok berdehem sedikit. "Ada apa Kookie?"

"Oppa, aku ingin sekolah. Kau tahu sekolah yang bagus disini?"

"Emm…sekolah ya? Kalau begitu, sekolah denganku saja, bagaimana?"

"Oppa sekolah dimana?"

"Nama sekolahnya Jermaine Academy. Saat ini baru memasuki tahun kedua disana, Kookie. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Umm…apakah berasrama oppa?"

"Tentu saja berasrama. Wae?"

"Baiklah oppa. Kookie mau!"

"Bagus. Besok akan kujemput eoh? Oppa akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Pendaftaran masih buka untungnya. Bagaimana Kookie?"

"Tentu saja oppa! Besok jam 9 pagi. Bagaimana menurutmu oppa?"

"Jam 9 pagi. Oke, aku pulang dulu ne?"

"Ne oppa!"

Dan hanya usakan gemas dari Hoseok yang Jungkook dapatkan. Senyuman lebar yang menampakkan gigi kelinci yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Jungkook. Bahkan mata bulat Jungkook jadi menyipit manis. Membuat gemas bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

' _Imut sekali! Seperti kelinci!'_

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **….**

 **…..**

 **….**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **This is my alternate fic from before. Before is the yaoi one. And now this is a Gender Switch one. I make two version to see how the readers will review. Its obvious that Jungkook, Jimin and Jin will be Gender Switch in this fic. What do you think about the version of previous story?**

 **With Love,**

 **Han Ae So**


	2. Chapter 2 Part A : Special Class?

Previous Chapter :

" _Tentu saja oppa! Besok jam 9 pagi. Bagaimana menurutmu oppa?"_

" _Jam 9 pagi. Oke, aku pulang dulu ne?"_

" _Ne oppa!"_

 _Dan hanya usakan gemas dari Hoseok yang Jungkook dapatkan. Senyuman lebar yang menampakkan gigi kelinci yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Jungkook. Bahkan mata bulat Jungkook jadi menyipit manis. Membuat gemas bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya._

' _Imut sekali! Seperti kelinci!'_

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : All of this is mine. So originally mine from my imajination. Well, maybe except cast hehe ._.v**

 **Seventh Heaven by Han Aeso**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **….**

 **…..**

 **….**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Begin!**

Keesokan harinya.

Hoseok sudah tiba di depan mansion Jeon. Kini ia harus menunggu Jungkook keluar dari mansionnya. Memang ia datang 15 menit lebih awal dari janjinya bersama Jungkook. Karena hal inilah yang membuat Jungkook belum keluar karena belum tepat pada waktu yang dijanjikan. Setelah tepat pukul 9 pagi, Jungkook keluar dari mansionnya. Saat baru saja keluar dari gerbang mansionnya, Jungkook terkejut dengan kehadiran Hoseok yang sudah di depan gerbang mansionnya. Ia jadi merasa tak enak.

"Oppa," panggil Jungkook yang membuat Hoseok langsung menoleh kearah Jungkook dengan senyuman. Hoseok bisa melihat kali ini Jungkook mengenakan pakaian yang lebih bersih dari kemarin. Hanya kemeja putih lengan panjang, rok hitam sepaha, stoking hitam sepaha dan sepatu kulit coklat selutut. Simple namun memancarkan kecantikan alaminya. Sebagian rambut di sisi kanan-kirinya diikat bentuk kepang dengan pita putih. Sisanya dibiarkan terurai termasuk yang membingkai wajahnya.

"Waeyo, Kookie?"

"Aniyo oppa. Apakah oppa menunggu lama?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja tiba. Memangnya kenapa?" ujar Hoseok sedikit berbohong karena ia tidak ingin membuat Jungkook semakin mencebikkan bibir meronanya ke bawah. Sebagai pertanda bahwa ia sedih.

"Kupikir oppa sudah menunggu lama."

"Tidak. Oppa baru saja tiba. Kau sudah siap, Kookie?"

"Umu!" angguk Jungkook dengan antusias. Hoseok kembali tersenyum gemas lalu mengusak gemas surai panjang coklat keemasan Jungkook.

"Ya sudah. Kajja kita berangkat!"

"Kajja!"

Hoseok dan Jungkook berjalan menuju Jermaine Academy. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menunggangi kuda karena jarak antara mansion Jeon dengan Jermaine Academy tidak terlalu jauh. Jungkook banyak bertanya kepada Hoseok mengenai sekolah yang akan ditempatinya. Tentu sebagai calon siswa baru, ini merupakan hal yang wajar. Dan Hoseok memaklumi hal itu.

"Oppa?"

"Hm? Waeyo Kookie?"

"Kalau aku bertanya mengenai hal yang sedikit pribadi tentangmu tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm? Tentu saja boleh. Memangnya kenapa? Apakah kau takut kalau aku akan marah padamu Kookie?" jawab Hoseok dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya heran. Jungkook sendiri cemberut mendengarnya karena tebakan Hoseok tepat sasaran. Hoseok yang melihat ekspresi merajuk Jungkook hanya tersenyum geli sendiri.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengalah saja. Aku takut kalau nantinya oppa akan membuat bayi kelinci menangis."

"Oppaaaa~ aku bukan bayi kelinci!" rengek Jungkook cemberut yang membuat Hoseok tertawa lepas. Meskipun Jungkook bilang begitu tapi saat ia cemberut begitu membuatnya semakin terlihat mirip dengan kelinci merengut karena wortelnya diambil.

"Baiklah. Oppa menyerah saja Kookie manis. Jadi, apa yang ingin Kookie tanya hm?"

"Mianhae kalau Kookie ingin tahu ya oppa? Oppa sendiri punya skill bidang apa?"

"Hm…jadi pertanyaan ini ya?" monolog Hoseok sambil mengangguk sok mengerti. Jungkook juga mengangguk antusias karena mungkin saja ia akan mengetahui skill apa yang dimiliki oppanya ini.

"Sebagian besar skill yang kupunya hanyalah skill offensive, Kookie."

"Offensive? Elemen apa, oppa?"

"Lighting dan juga Storm. Tapi aku juga punya skill yang bukan offensive lebih ke support."

"Support juga? Apa itu oppa?"

"Teleportation."

"Oh~ geurae," balas Jungkook sambil mengangguk mengerti. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sepertinya cocok kalau Hoseok hyung memiliki skill seperti itu. Orangnya saja energik lalu penuh semangat dan tidak bisa diam. Hoseok tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi serius Jungkook.

"Memangnya kenapa hm? Kenapa sampai berpikir serius begitu?"

Jungkook menggeleng sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Hoseok. Lalu menatap Hoseok. "Tidak apa oppa. Hanya saja aku berpikir kalau elemen Lighting, Storm dan Teleportation sangat cocok untukmu."

"Kau berpikir begitu juga Kookie?"

Anggukan antusias yang Hoseok dapatkan dari Jungkook. Hingga surai poni coklat keemasannya memantul-mantul lucu. Terlihat sekali kalau Jungkook itu masih anak-anak.

"Tapi Kookie, elemen oppa yang asli itu hanyalah Lighting dan Teleportation."

"Lighting dan Teleportation?"

"Ne."

"Lalu bagaimana oppa bisa memiliki Storm?"

"Ya seperti berevolusi begitu Kookie. Kemampuan Lighting hyung berevolusi hingga cukup mampu berubah menjadi elemen Storm."

"Hm geurae."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Kookie?"

"Aku?"

"Ne. Bagaimana dengan skillmu?"

"Kalau kemampuanku hanya support saja oppa."

"Gwaenchana. Memangnya apa?"

"Hanya Healing, Barrier dan juga Precognition."

"Wah Healing? Itu keren Kookie!"

"Keren?"

"Ne. Jika tidak ada Healing maka yang terluka pasti tidak akan sembuh lalu berakhir dengan mati. Sudah sampai level mana?"

"Emm…dulu aku belajar dengan mendiang ibuku, oppa. Seingatku terakhir kali waktu itu sudah sampai level 7. Paling akhir. Memang waktu itu mendiang ibuku sengaja membuatku menguasai kemampuan Healing terlebih dahulu karena memiliki peran penting."

"Wah daebak! Tapi yang dikatakan mendiang ibumu itu juga benar Kookie. Lalu bagaimana dengan Barrier dan Precognition milikmu?"

"Jujur saja ya hyung Barrier hanya baru mencapai level 2 saja. Sementara Precognition sendiri aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Aku belum pernah mendengar ada orang yang bisa mengendalikan masa depan."

"Eoh kau benar. Jadi, hanya Healing yang sudah kau kuasai Kookie?"

Anggukan menjadi jawaban bagi pertanyaan Hoseok. Hoseok berpikir kalau skill Healing dengan level akhir milik Kookie akan sangat berguna nantinya. Tapi hal ini akan menjadi anugerah bagi banyak pihak kalau ternyata elemen dasar Jungkook adalah Healing. Apalagi dengan levelnya yang sudah mencapai level tingkat akhir. Memang orang dengan skill lain bisa mempelajari Healing namun itu hanya seadanya saja. Kemampuan Healing yang baru saja dipelajari hanya bisa menyembuhkan luka-luka kecil saja.

Berbeda dengan Healing yang memang sudah dianugerahkan kepada seseorang yang khusus hingga ia tidak memiliki kemampuan offensive sama sekali. Healing yang sudah menjadi kemampuannya sejak lahir memiliki kemampuan lebih menakjubkan daripada Healing yang memang bukan elemen bawaannya. Orang dengan kemampuan Healing sejak lahir inilah yang dicari oleh banyak pihak karena bila orang ini memiliki elemen Healing sejak lahir maka ia bisa menyembuhkan penyakit maupun luka separah apapun.

Kemampuan magic mereka dibagi menjadi 7 level. Level 1 adalah level terlemah. Level 2 sudah lumayan namun tetap saja menjadi masih dibawah standar. Level 3 berada diatas namun masih berada dibawah standar. Level 4 merupakan level standar magic karena tidak terlalu lemah namun juga tidak terlalu kuat. Namanya juga standar yang berarti berada di tengah-tengah. Jadi hanya secukupnya saja dan tidak memuaskan. Level 5 memiliki 1 tingkat diatas level 4. Tentunya masih jauh dari kata sangat baik. Level 6 menjadi lebih baik dari level 5. Bila di ranking menggunakan abjad maka level 6 berada di level B. Jauh lebih baik dari level 5 tapi kurang memuaskan karena tinggal sedikit lagi mencapai level maksimal. Terakhir level maksimal yakni level 7. Level ini menunjukkan kalau orang ini sudah benar-benar menguasai magic nya ke tingkat maksimal. Seketika Hoseok langsung mengingat kalau Jungkook memiliki skill Healing level 7.

"Kookie?"

"Hm? Ne oppa?"

"Kemampuan Healingmu ini kenapa bisa mencapai level 7 di usiamu yang begitu muda ini hm? Kudengar memperlajari Healing sangat susah karena harus memiliki pengontrolan mana yang bagus. Apalagi dengan memaksimalkan levelnya yang pastinya lebih susah lagi. Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa memaksimalkan hingga ke tingkat akhir di usia muda seperti ini?"

"Eheheheh sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki skill Healing sejak lahir oppa. Begitu mendiang ibuku tahu mengenai ini, beliau langsung memaksimalkan kemampuan Healingku ke tingkat maksimal. Lebih mudahnya aku sudah memasteri skill Healing. Setelah selesai memasteri Healing, aku juga diajarkan untuk memaksimalkan kemampuan Barrier milikku. Tapi sayangnya aku hanya bisa mencapai level 2 karena ibuku meninggal duluan."

Jawaban ini sukses membuat Hoseok terkejut bukan main. Jungkook diketahui sebagai orang pertama yang memiliki kemampuan Healing sejak lahir. Tidak hanya itu saja, Jungkook sudah memaksimalkannya hingga ke level akhir. Itu artinya kemampuan Healing yang selama ini dianggap mitos maupun dicari-cari telah ditemukan. Baru saja ingin mengutarakan sesuatu namun sekolahnya sudah terlihat. Dengan sigap, Hoseok segera menarik tangan Jungkook menuju sekolahnya. Ditariknya Jungkook menuju tempat pendaftaran lalu memberitahu Jungkook mengenai cara mendaftarnya.

"Jungkookie, disitu adalah tempat pendaftarannya. Jadi kau harus mengantri untuk mendapatkan nomor registrasi sekaligus nomor peserta ujian. Ujiannya juga dilakukan hari ini. Apakah kau bisa mengerjakannya?"

"Tentu saja bisa, oppa. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sejak dulu. Mendiang ibuku juga membantuku untuk mempersiapkannya."

"Bagus. Ayo cepat mengantri disana, Jungkookie. Oppa akan menunggu di dalam. Bagaimana? Oppa ada janji dengan teman-teman oppa di dalam jadi kita bisa bertemu disana."

"Arraseo oppa. Aku akan berusaha semaksimalkan mungkin."

"Kalau begitu, oppa masuk duluan. Tidak apa, Kookie?"

Anggukan setuju juga percaya diri yang didapat Hoseok. Membuatnya harus menghela nafas lega. Karena Hoseok yakin kalau Jungkook pasti akan berhasil mengerjakan tes tulis yang diberikan. Memang Jermaine Academy terkenal dengan prestasinya. Apalagi dengan beberapa Guardian Kingdom yang pernah terbentuk sebelumnya juga membuatnya terkenal. Tapi tak hanya itu saja. Jermaine Academy terkenal dengan kriminalnya juga. Bila mereka bisa membuat sosok yang penuh dengan prestasinya maka mereka juga membuat sosok yang penuh dengan criminal sekaligus kejahatannya. Contohnya seperti salah satu grup Guardian Kingdom yang dibentuk tahun lalu. Karena kematian salah satu anggotanya, mereka segera membelot dari kerajaan dan menjadi musuh bagi kerajaan juga ras banyak.

Hoseok segera berjalan ke dalam Jermaine Academy. Tempat dimana ia sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengan 5 temannya yang lain. Karena ia merupakan calon dari grup yang akan dibuat oleh kerajaan itu sendiri. Berbeda dengan grup-grup sebelumnya yang merupakan bentukan dari sekolah sendiri. Kali ini adalah bentukan dari kerajaan sendiri. Katanya untuk mempersiapkan sesuatu buruk yang akan datang. Tapi mereka masih belum mendapatkan kepastian. Jadi bentukan ini hanya sebagai tindakan antisipasi ke depannya.

Hoseok bisa melihat kalau kelima temannya sudah berkumpul di tempat biasanya. Dengan segera ia berlari kesana lalu duduk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Mengabaikan kalau ia ditatap dengan tatapan aneh oleh teman-temannya. Meninggalkan Jungkook disana yang sudah memasuki ruang ujian dan mengerjakan tes tulisnya.

"Kau kenapa, kuda?" tanya seseorang bersuara berat yang terdengar acuh. Hoseok melirik pemilik suara dan mendapati kalau orang itu adalah pemuda bersurai hitam legam dengan kulit putih pucat diantara mereka berenam. Seketika Hoseok menghela nafas kesal pada orang itu.

"Yoongi hyung jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu. Aku sedang mencoba menenangkan diriku karena berlari tadi."

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu lari?"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda denganmu, hyung. Dan tolong hilangkan nada sarkastik itu. Tak lucu sama sekali."

"Memangnya siapa juga yang bercanda kuda?"

"Kau belum pernah diberitahu sesuatu kalau kau itu buruk dalam membuat lelucon hyung? Tak lucu sama sekali dan malah membuat orang depresi mendengarnya."

"Baiklah. Aku masih waras jadi mengalah sajalah."

"Jadi, kau bilang aku tak waras begitu hyung?!"

"Siapa yang bilang? Aku tak bilang apapun. Kau sendiri yang bilang kuda pikun," tukas Yoongi pedas sambil memutarkan kedua matanya malas. Pemuda bersurai jingga bernama Hoseok ini menampilkan ekspresi kesal. Kini ia jadi dikatai dengan dua kata. Sudah kuda pikun lagi. Tapi memang benar. Ups. Keempat teman mereka yang mendengarkan percapakapan mereka hanya bisa tertawa geli. Karena apa yang dikatakan Yoongi memang benar. Yoongi tak mengatakan kalau Hoseok itu tak waras. Sepertinya Hoseok kepedean hingga mengatakan kalau ia yang tak waras.

"Hei! Kenapa harus ada pikun segala hyung?!"

"Bukannya memang kau pikun, kuda?" satu alis Yoongi terangkat heran.

"Bagian mananya?!"

"Bagian larinya. Bukankah kau memiliki kemampuan Teleportasi? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menggunakannya dengan benar? Punya kemampuan itu gunakan dengan tepat. Punya kemampuan teleportasi tapi masih saja berlari. Apa namanya kalau bukan pikun?" kali ini kelimanya menganga karena tak biasanya Yoongi berbicara panjang lebar jadi luas begitu. Meskipun nada yang digunakannya tak berubah. Datar.

Hoseok terdiam termenung. Mengangguk-angguk serius. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau dirinya memiliki kemampuan teleportasi tapi kenapa ia berlari tadi ya? Kedua alisnya saling bertaut serius. Kini keempatnya –ah, tidak- ketiganya menutup mulutnya. Menahan tawa yang siap meledak. Yoongi hanya menyeringai puas melihat Hoseok yang tengah berpikir serius bak orang idiot. Kasihan sekali Hoseok. Sudah kuda. Pikun. Tak waras. Idiot pula. Ini yang dipikirkan Yoongi mengenai Hoseok.

"Ingin mengatakan berita bagus hyung?" kini sebuah suara lain berbicara. Suaranya terdengar lebih ringan dari sebelumnya namun juga feminin. Pemiliknya adalah seorang gadis bersurai silver yang diikat ekor kuda dengan mata sipit. Dan memiliki senyum yang manis. Dengan ini nasib Hoseok jadi sedikit lebih baik karena dengan begitu ia bisa menghindari ocehan pedas hyungnya yang bernama Yoongi tadi.

"Tentu saja aku punya, Jim."

"Memangnya apa oppa?"

"Kau ingat mengenai apa yang dikatakan Kim Sonsaengnim waktu itu? Yang mengenai Healer yang memiliki elemen Healing sejak lahir jauh lebih hebat daripada Healer yang baru saja mempelajarinya?"

"Ah yang itu ya oppa? Memangnya kenapa? Healer yang seperti itu sangat sulit ditemukan oppa. Apalagi Healer yang baru saja mempelajarinya tidak bisa memaksimalkan levelnya hingga ke tingkat standar. Aku juga sudah mempelajarinya tapi tidak bisa naik ke level standar hanya level rendah saja."

"Tapi, aku berhasil menemukannya dan membuatnya mendaftarkan diri disini."

"Jangan bercanda oppa. Healer yang seperti itu hanya mitos. Lagipula belum terbukti hingga saat ini kalau ada Healer ya-...apa yang kau katakan barusan oppa?" Jimin, Yoongi beserta ketiga teman Hoseok yang lain menatap Hoseok terkejut. Sementara Hoseok tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi terkejut mereka yang mendekati tak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau membuatnya daftar disini? Jadi ia masih anak-anak?" kini suara yang lain berbicara. Suara yang lebih lembut dan terdengar dewasa. Hoseok menoleh kearah sumber suara. Yang ternyata seorang gadis yang tertua diantara mereka berenam. Ia memiliki surai berwarna merah muda lembut sepunggung namun gadis ini menggulungnya. Menyisakan poni serta anak rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Anggukan semangat yang mereka dapat dari Hoseok. "Kau benar, Jin noona."

"Lalu, dimana ia sekarang?" suara berat ini membuat Hoseok segera beralih. Memang suaranya berat tapi masih terdengar kekanakan. Suara ini adalah milik pemuda bersurai _blonde_ dengan sepasang matanya yang tajam.

"Masih mengerjakan tes tulislah. Memangnya apa lagi, Taehyung?"

"Hm ya sudah."

"Hanya begitu?"

"Hm. Hanya begitu."

"Lalu, yang tadi berlari itu kau kenapa oppa?"

"Ah? Oh itu. Hanya ingin lebih cepat saja."

"Jangan berbohong oppa."

"Ya! Aku tidak berbohong, Jim! Aku berlari karena terburu-buru saja. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku punya janji dengan calon siswa disini yang kukenal bukan begitu? Apakah kau pikun sekarang, Jim?"

"Ya, mungkin? Mungkin saja aku tertular dirimu, oppa."

"Ya!"

"Hei, hyung! Peserta tesnya sudah keluar semua itu!" suara berat yang berucap nyaring mengagetkan Hoseok. Hoseok menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata suara Taehyung lagi. Hoseok dengan segera menoleh dan ternyata benar. Semua peserta tesnya sudah keluar semua. Dengan segera Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari gadis manis yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kemarin. Saat menemukannya dengan Hoseok melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat disertai dengan senyuman lebar miliknya.

"JUNGKOOKIE! JUNGKOOKIE! OPPA DISINI! KEMARILAH!"

Teriakan Hoseok membuat keenam temannya menatapnya bingung. Mereka mengikuti arah pandang Hoseok dan menemukan gadis manis yang berjalan ke arah Hoseok. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis membalas senyuman Hoseok. Tangannya juga melambai tenang membalas Hoseok. Kini mereka bisa melihat kalau anak baru yang berhasil menarik perhatian seorang Hoseok dengan jelas. Gadis ini sangat manis dan cantik. Surainya berwarna coklat keemasan sepinggulnya bergelombang karena dibiarkan terurai namun beberapa rambut di sisi kanan-kirinya diikat kepang dengan pita putih. Poni serta anak rambut sepinggulnya membingkai wajah manisnya. Namanya Jungkookie? Manis sekali. Dari keenam teman Hoseok ini ada satu orang yang tampak menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan datar. Meskipun terlihat datar sebenarnya ia tengah terpesona. Pemuda ini adalah Taehyung. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang sirat akan kagum dan terpesona yang intens. Baru kali ini Taehyung merasa tertarik dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya.

"Bagaimana dengan tesnya? Lancar? Kau bisa mengerjakannya, Kookie?" tanya Hoseok beruntun dan dijawab anggukan semangat dari Jungkook. "Tenang saja, oppa. Tesnya lancar saja dan aku bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Ekhem!"

Kini suara berat yang terdengar lebih dewasa berdehem. Hoseok dan Jungkook menoleh ke sumber suara. Pemuda yang berdehem barusan memiliki aura dewasa terlepas dari usianya yang sebenarnya lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Hoseok. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu pendek itu adalah Namjoon. Keduanya –Hoseok dan Jungkook- menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan bingung. Bahkan mereka sama-sama menaikkan satu alisnya bingung.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, Hoseok hyung?"

"Ah! Kau benar. Mianhae. Aku lupa, Joon. Hehehhe."

"Ya sudah cepat lakukan, hyung!"

"Jungkookie?"

"Hm? Mwoyeyo oppa?" tanpa sadar Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya. Hal yang tak sadar ia lakukan saat ia merasa bingung. Keenam orang disini harus menahan pekikan gemasnya saat melihat Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Apalagi sepasang mata bulatnya yang mengerjap bingung.

"Perkenalkan mereka adalah teman yang oppa katakan tadi pagi. Dari sebelah kananmu, ada Min Yoongi lalu Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin dan Kim Taehyung. Mereka semua lebih tua darimu. Jadi kurasa Kookie harus memanggil kami dengan sebutan oppa dan eonni. Dan kalian semua, gadis manis inilah yang kubicarakan tadi. Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Diantara kita bertujuh, Jungkookie yang paling muda."

"Salam kenal, Jungkookie," anggukan yang diterima mereka. Tak lupa dengan senyum kelinci miliknya yang lebar. Tentu hal ini membuat keenamnya gemas sendiri. Gadis yang terlihat berusia 16 tahun dan akan segera beranjak menuju usia 17 tahun beberapa bulan terlihat menggemaskan bagi mereka. Masih ada sifat anak-anak dari seorang Jungkook.

"Duduklah, Kookie."

"Gomawo, oppa."

Jungkook duduk dekat Hoseok lalu tersenyum ke arah 6 teman Hoseok. Yang akhirnya mendapatkan respon dari mereka dengan senyum mereka. Sepertinya mereka akan memiliki maknae di grup mereka. "Kau ingin bertanya sesuatu, oppa?'

"Bagaimana dengan tesmu tadi?"

"Cukup mudah, oppa. Aku yakin bisa lulus dengan nilai yang bagus. Karena selama aku mengerjakan soal tesnya aku tidak menemukan kesulitan."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Mungkin saja ada kemungkinan kau akan masuk kelas khusus bersama kami, Kookie."

Jungkook mengerjap bingung. Menatap Hoseok yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan bingung. Begitu pula dengan 6 teman Hoseok yang menatap Hoseok dengan dahi yang mengerut sekaligus beberapa ada yang menatap tajam Hoseok. Suasana hening disekitar tempat mereka duduk. Hoseok menatap mereka bingung karena mendadak suasana hening melanda.

"Kelas khusus, oppa?"

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **….**

 **…..**

 **….**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **Hei yeorobun! Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1439 H bagi yang merayakannya ya? Mianhae di lapak satunya, saya tak sempat bilang padahal saya update waktu H-1. Soalnya waktu itu lagi cepet2 mudik ke Mojokerto jadinya lupa semua dan update apa adanya deh.**

 **Ya sudah cukup segini aja ya yeorobun?**

 **With Love,**

 **Han Aeso**


End file.
